Forever and Always
by wildfire1295
Summary: After episode 3X14.


***Takes place after 3x14 on the porch when Stefan is walking away from Elena. Please review or message me what you think. Or want me to continue and or have ideas for more stories I should write. Also keep in mind I am not the best writer but I try my best. May continue if persuaded. Thanks for reading.* **

**Elena's POV: **

Everything was dead silent, my head was spinning, as I watched my one and only true love walk away from me. With each step he took further from me my heart

kept breaking into millions of pieces. Never would I get use to the feeling of him leaving me each time it hurt worse then before. I wanted so badly to run after him or

somehow make him come back to me but it was like I was frozen I couldn't move or control any part of me.

Hours had passed until I was able to make it inside the house. Slowly I made my way up to my bedroom, never had I felt so alone in my life. I use to be filled with so

much life and passion but I just felt completely empty. Everyone I had ever loved and cared for was gone, my life had no more meaning to it. The second I got out of my

ball gown which felt like the heaviest thing ever, I got in the shower. Tears poured out of me once the water hit my skin, I couldn't fight it anymore. My body sunk down

onto the cold tile floor of the shower and I just let everything I had been holding in me out as the warm water from the showered came down on me.

It must have been at least another 2 hours before I dragged myself out of the shower. Pulling down over my head a big shirt I had of Stefan's which seemed to be the

only thing I would wear to bed these past few months. Taking a deep breath, I could still smell him and it made me feel like he was still there with me, holding me. I

stared at my reflection in my dresser mirror, and the person looking back at me looked like a completely different person then who I once was. There were dark circles

under my eyes and I know longer had that gleam in my eyes that I had when I had someone who loved me. Stroke after stroke I brushed my long brown hair it had

been untangled many strokes ago but I just couldn't bare to go to sleep another night without him. I would never had realized how hard it was to sleep without that

one person by my side, until I was left with no other choice. Nightmares came mostly every night but most nights I just stared out my window hoping he would come.

Other nights I cried myself to sleep with a picture him in mind feeling nothing but lost and hopeless. Walking over and reaching under my bed in a secret compartment

that I hid my journal, I sat on top of my bed and started to write.

Minutes went by and for some reason I couldn't think of words to put how I was feeling I was so confused by everything that had happened. Flipping back and

glancing over old entries, there was one name written all over my journal. Stefan's, I read over all the happy times we had together. Waking up in each other's arms and

not wanting to leave his bed so we would just end up ditching school all together. Or the time we spent at my family's lake house, the time we first made love, and all

the "I love you's". The taste of salty tears dripped down my face again, and I took a deep breath to attempt to hold my tears again. After reading more of what were the

greatest memories of my life which all included Stefan, I closed my journal. I knew I had to stop thinking about him and try to move on, but that was easier said then

done.

Moving on from him was impossible, mentally and physically. Stefan kept telling me over and over he didn't care but deep down that was the biggest lie ever and I

couldn't move on and neither could he. We are soul mates and that no matter what we go through we will always find a way through it somehow. Each time he says he

no longer cares for me my heart breaks smaller each time. There was no one else out there in the entire world that would ever be as good Stefan and I knew he felt the

same way when it came to me.

Leaning over I shut of my light and turned on my side to try to fall asleep, but I knew it wasn't gonna happen. I didn't know how long it was until I heard a whoosh of

air and then could feel the presence of someone next to me. There was no need to turn around to know who it was or know that his deep emerald green eyes were

staring into my back. We laid there just how we were, until I couldn't take it anymore I reached for his hand and clasped it. Loving the feeling of warmth it brought over

my body and the familiarity. When he didn't pull away I felt all our good feeling we had for each other come back. Snuggling back into his chest and like a instant reflex

he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight like he would never let go. Trying my hardest to stay awake as long as I could, because I wanted this moment

to never end. Sleep soon came over me though but I was brought with the most wonderful dreams I had ever had.

No words were spoken the whole night, but I didn't know if this was just me dreaming but I swear I heard him say "forever and always". I woke up after having the

best sleep my dreams were filled with memories of Stefan and I, all the good things we experienced together. They were almost as good as the first time around. Then a

realization occurred to me and I could no longer feel his strong arms around me. I knew that he would be gone when I awoke but I still hoped that he would stay here

where he belonged, with me.

Flipping over where he once lay there was an envelope with my name written in fancy calligraphy, that could only have been Stefan's hand writing it was always so

perfect. I sat up and leaned against the headboard of my bed and opened the letter carefully. A piece a paper slipped out along with a necklace, it wasn't just any

necklace it was my vervain necklace. The one I thought I would never see again, I have know idea how he got it but to us it was a symbol of our love we have for each

other and we both knew that. I wish we could go back to the time when he first gave it to me. Everything was so simple back then, and we still had each other. I picked

up the note it read "Forever and Always. -S"

Rereading the piece of paper for what was probably about 100 times and big smile came across my face and I knew. That there was still hope for us, my Stefan was

still in there somewhere and was crying for help. Everything he said about not caring and needing to move on, he never really meant. Quickly fastening on the necklace

that would never leave my neck ever again, I felt hope something that I thought I would never feel again. Both of us would never stop fighting to find a way back to

each other because to live we needed to be together there is not other option. Stefan and I would find a way back to each other it may not be easy but we would

because crazy or not a love like ours never dies.

***Don't forget to review please! (: ***


End file.
